


Jack The Ripper

by captainziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, insane!Harry, serial killer harry, suicide?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainziall/pseuds/captainziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had Louis.</p><p>Harry thought Louis was the love of his life; he thought he would marry him and buy a great big house. Harry wanted so much. He loved Louis with all his heart. He remembered Louis telling him, telling him they would be together forever, through thick and thin. When Harry’s parents kicked Harry out, Louis was there. Louis was there for everything. Harry wanted nothing more than to spend every waking hour with the love of his life.</p><p>But he was wrong. Oh so wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack The Ripper

Heartbreak.

It all started with a break up. A horrible break up.

 

Harry had Louis.

 

Harry thought Louis was the love of his life; he thought he would marry him and buy a great big house that Harry wanted so much. He loved Louis with all his heart. He remembered Louis telling him, telling him they would be together forever, through thick and thin. When Harry’s parents kicked him out, Louis was there. Louis was there for everything. Harry wanted nothing more than to spend every waking hour with the love of his life. He thought they would live happily ever after

_But he was wrong. Oh so wrong._

 

Harry remembered the day he walked into the flat him and Louis shared. Harry had just finished his part time job at the bakery and had picked up some take away for Louis and himself. He remembered placing the Chinese food down on the bench and calling out for Louis.

 

“Louis? Are you home? I brought food Boo!”

 

_Silence._

 

“Boo Bear?”

 

Harry frowned and walked into the living room, no Louis.

 

He walked into the bathroom, no Louis.

 

Then he heard a moan.

 

It was coming from their bedroom and Harry knew for a fact it wasn’t Louis.

 

It was a woman.

 

Harry crept closer to the door and quietly opened the door. Harry let out a gasp at what he saw.

 

Louis and a girl, having sex.

 

The girl was on top of Louis, moaning like a pornstar. The girl had long brown hair, curly just like Harry’s. Louis had his eyes closed, enjoying having a woman riding him and moaning his name. Anger boiled inside of Harry, making him slam the door open and shouts at the two.

 

“How could you Louis! After everything we’ve been through, you go and do this? With a woman!? I thought you loved me Louis, I thought you cared for me. But obviously you don’t. I mean nothing to you. How long has this been going on for?!”

Harry watched as Louis gently pushed the girl off him and sits up, guilt filling his eyes. Louis’s face showed all the guilt.

 

“Harry please let me…” Louis tried to get out before Harry cut him off.

 

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME LOUIS?” Harry had screamed.

“4 months.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry was horrified, disgusted.

 

“Please Harry, please let me explain”

 

Harry didn’t want to hear it though; he just shook his head, letting the tears fall as he walked out of the room and out of the apartment, forever.

 

—

As the years passed, Harry’s mind grew twisted and evil but was broken down by his own mind. Harry liked now call himself Jack. Jack the Ripper. Before he became a psychopathic killer he was just a sad little boy who got his heart broken. But one day, Harry snapped. Every little thing annoyed him. Every noise, every moment. He couldn’t stand it.

His first kill was messy.

He had been walking home from his job that he just got fired from.

He saw a man.

Harry looked closer at the man and gasped.

He looked just like Louis.

The same hair, same smile but he had brown eyes.

Harry felt the same anger and betrayal he felt when he walked in on Louis.

Harry walked up to the man and began sweet talking him, trying to charm him. The man was drunk, smiling at the fact someone had begun talking to him.

Harry led the man down a dark alley way and pushing him up against a wall. Harry began kissing him, tasting the beer on his lips.

As soon as the man closed his eyes, Harry stabbed a blunt kitchen knife he kept in his pocket through his stomach.

The man’s eyes snapped opened, letting out a groan and falling to the ground.

Harry bent down next to the man and smiled, brushing his thumb across the man’s cheek.

“W-Who are y-you?” the man stuttered out.

Harry’s smile grew, “Jack. Jack the Ripper.” —

He found a sanctuary in his house he had brought after he walked out on Louis. Never left. Not for anyone or anything. He hadn’t heard from Louis, his parents or any of his friends.

 

One day someone came to his door. He approached the front door with caution, peered through the eyehole and released the latches. He flung the door open to reveal a boy that had bleach blond hair, crystal blue eyes and looked about the same age as him.

“What do you want?” Harry snapped.

 

“I wanted to know I anyone was living here. There were rumours that the house was abandoned.” The body quivered in fear at Harry.

 

“Why don’t you come inside? I’ll show you my home” Harry smiled. I think you messed up a name here.

 

The boy walked into house and into Harry’s trap. Harry showed him the kitchen, living room, his room and so on. Harry looked into his eyes and thought of Louis. The same blue eyes looking at him as he let a woman ride him, making her moan. Once they made it back to the kitchen Harry stabbed the boy straight in the heart, sending blood spraying over the room and him. The body fell to the tiled ground with a heavy thud. Harry chuckled at how easy it was.

 

The police raided Harry’s house five days later because the boy’s mother filed a missing persons report about her son. When the police broke into his home they found the corpse left dead upon the kitchen floor and blood painting the walls a shade of crimson. The searched the house and found Harry casually sitting in his room. They arrested him then and there. He pleaded insane. He was sent to a mental institute. There, he was nicknamed by the nurses, psychologists and patients as Jack the Ripper. During Harry’s stay at the mental institute he made friends, with an imaginary person who he claimed to be him. The old him, Harry.

 

Harry, one day, stole a needle from one of the nurses. He knew that if he killed another person he’d get better treatment then the people who are only in the mental institute because they say they are a doctor or whatever. Harry had many targets to choose from but he decided it needed to make an impression. When the specialist psychologist that only comes to check up on patients every month, visited Harry to see how he was going Harry was relaxed and perfectly calm. The psychologist put down an excellent review for Harry saying that he was doing great. Harry took that opportunity to stab the psychologist in the jugular with the needle. He eventually died. Harry was thrilled. Almost immediately he was moved to the solitary confinement section.

 

By now Harry’s brain had adapted to seeing everything as a weapon. The chair he was sitting on was a weapon. The walls were a weapon. His own body was a weapon. When the nurses came to give him his medication he’d scratch them or fight them. Eventually they put him into a straight jacket. When he had the straight jacket on he’d bite the nurses. He wouldn’t let anyone near him without injuring them in any way or form.

He stopped eating. No matter what they offered him. He wouldn’t eat it. This was the last person he needed to injure. Himself. Almost every nurse had scars from Harry’s attacks. He was the last one standing. He refused to drink or eat. He knew this was a hard death so he contributed in any way he could. He’d run at the metal door and smash his head on it. Thud. Thud. Thud. Every day it was a constant stream of thuds. The nurses tried to restrain him but that never worked.

 

He would sleep during the day just so he could be loud during the night. He wanted to die. He didn’t care what the nurses or doctors said.

 

He wanted out. He needed out.  
  
His mind was full of pictures. _Brown hair, blue eyes, louislouislouis_

 

Eventually he wasted away. He became skin and bones, his stomach was caved in and he had no energy. He knew it was coming soon.

 

But not soon enough.

 

Once again he started ramming into the metal door. He actually enjoyed it now.

 

Eventually, _Crack._

 

His skull fractured into hundreds of tiny shards of bone. Almost there. He ran at the door faster then he’d ever ran. He slammed his head against the door and the skull had almost completely cracked all over.

_So why did I tell you this? Because I am Jack The Ripper. I can hear you all now “But I thought you died?” “How can you write a story when you’re dead?”? Well you see, my skull being crushed didn’t kill me. I am writing this and tomorrow at approximately 1am I shall commit suicide. I’ll ram my head into the door again hopefully this time it shall snap my neck._

_If anyone ever finds this note, I want you to tell Louis Tomlinson what happened to me. I want you to show him this note._

_Louis, if you’re reading this, I want you to know how much I loved you. But you did this to me, you broke me._

_Heartbreak made me a killer baby._

**_Yours truly, Jack the Ripper._ **


End file.
